This invention relates to a pneumatic saw and more particularly to a pneumatic saw for use in splitting meat carcasses.
Many types of pneumatic saws have been previously provided. A major disadvantage in a majority of the pneumatic saws is that they are under powered or that they are only powered in one direction. A further shortcoming of the prior art saws is that they tend to stall in use. Other disadvantages of the prior devices are that they are cumbersome, noisy and are not durable.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved pneumatic meat saw.
A further object of the invention is to provide a pneumatic saw which may be used to split or cut meat carcasses.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pneumatic meat saw which is reliable.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pneumatic meat saw which is extremely powerful.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pneumatic meat saw which will not stall and which is not unduly noisy.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pneumatic saw which is durable.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.